List of Neo Arcadian boss characters
This is a list of the fictional boss characters from the Mega Man Zero video game series. It describes the Historical and Personal aspects of their personas. Many Neo Arcadian character designs are based on mythological animals. ''Mega Man Zero'' Anubis Necromancess III and V *'History' - First known as Anubis Necromancess III, this reploid who likes death and destruction was the guardian of the desert, and self-proclaimed "king of destruction." He blocked Zero's path to a crash-landed shuttle, and said that Zero would have to defeat him to get to the injured Reploids beyond. Zero did so, killing Anubis. Anubis was resurrected as Anubis Necromancess V following the reappearance of Dr. Weil, and challenged Zero to battle once more. However, he was just as quickly defeated. As Anubis III, he is a member of the red Jin'en Gundan. Between the first and third game his elemental weakness changed from fire to ice. *'Personality' - Anubis' personality was very loosely defined, simply as one who loves death, decay, and destruction. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Anubis is modeled after the jackal-headed Anubis Egyptian god of death, though the actual Anubis of myth was not evil. Also, necromancy, especially the one emphasized in modern times, is taken into inspiration here. Aztec Falcon *'History' - Aztec Falcon was sent by Harpuia to destroy the Resistance Members in the Disposal Center. When he was found there by Zero, he threatened him, and was then defeated. Later, Aztec Falcon made a brief cameo appearance in the second adventure as a flying steed for Harpuia, and reappeared yet again in the same role for a minigame (Harpuia's) in Mega Man Zero 3. He alternates between his steed and standing mode by unfolding his front legs from in between his wings. He is a member of the green Rekkuu Gundan. *'Personality' - Aztec Falcon has very little personality, other than arrogance and seeming joy at the prospect of destroying what he calls "garbage," the Reploids who oppose his regime. He is very loyal to Harpuia, though, and serves as his steed. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Aztec Falcon is a falcon boss whose art style reflects that of the ancient Aztec civilization, a style defined mainly with sharp lines and bright colors. Aside from the obvious reference, Aztec Falcon's designs is based on a griffin. Blizzack Staggroff *'History' - Blizzack Stagroff was Leviathan's best warrior, and was entrusted to protect a Neo Arcadian base in which were imprisoned some Resistance Members. Zero came to save the Resistance Members, and defeated Blizzack in the process. He was resurrected by Dr. Weil in Mega Man Zero 3 as Blizzack Staggroff R and led an army to destroy the Resistance Base, but was defeated again. He is a member of the blue Meikai Gundan. *'Personality' - Blizzack Stagroff has very little personality other than confidence in his ability to beat Zero, and some politeness when he congratulates him on his journey so far. His personality seems to be mostly intact during his second life. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - The name "Blizzack Staggroff" is a play on the words "Blizzard" and "Stag." Hanumachine *'History' - Hanumachine was Phantom's top pupil. In recognition of this, he was sent on a stealth invasion mission of the Resistance headquarters, and was found in the Energy storage facility by Zero. Zero subsequently beat him, but Hanumachine was resurrected by Dr. Weil during Zero's third outing as Hanumachine R and was sent to destroy the Resistance Base. Despite upgraded attacks, he was once more beaten. He is a member of the Zan'ei Gundan. *'Personality' - Hanumachine has very little personality, other than confidence in his ability to beat Zero. Like some others in the story, he notes Zero's age as something to make him out-of-date and inferior to new models (like him), but he is defeated regardless. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - "Hanumachine" is a mixture of "Hanuman" and "machine." Hanuman is a Hindu god in the form of a monkey, subscribing to Mega Man Zero's traditional deity naming structure. Mixing this with "machine" states that he is, a "monkey-machine". His supersized staff attack is taken from the Chinese legend of Sun Wukong. He resembles Buster Rod G. from the classic series. Herculious Anchus *'History' - Herculious Anchus was a guard at the Neo Arcadia base, one of the last defenses before invaders could reach the chamber of his Master, Copy X. He claimed Zero should find it an honor to die by his sword, but was instead defeated by Zero. He was resurrected during the events in Mega Man Zero 2 in which he teamed with his brother Kuwagust to attack Zero, but was once again defeated. He is a member of the green Rekkuu Gundan. *'Personality' - Herculious Anchus seems to take a lot of pride in his job of being, essentially, a body-guard. Like the others, he sees himself as the best of the best, but is defeated. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - The Hercules beetle and "anchor." *'Note' - In Mega Man Zero, Herculious's last name is announced as Anchortus. However, in Mega Man Zero 2, it is changed to Anchus for both his brother, Kuwagust, and himself. Maha Ganeshariff *'History' - Maha Ganeshariff took valuable data from the Underground Laboratory where Zero had hibernated, and stored it inside a server in his own body. When Zero came to retrieve the data, he told him that the only way to get it was to destroy him and download it from his server, which Zero did. *'Personality' - Maha Ganeshariff doesn't seem particularly evil or good. He simply did a job, and was very open about it, even letting Zero know exactly how to retrieve the data. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Maha Ganeshariff is named after two things, "Maha," a title of honor among Indian cultures, and "Ganesha", the plump Elephant God worshiped primarily by those of Indian heritage. Mega Man Zero 2 Burble Hekelot *'History' - Burble Hekelot was assigned to guard the Forest of Notus, Elpizo's last known location. However, not only did he missed Elpizo, Hekelot gave Elpizo the perfect chance to escape by holding up Zero instead. Despite his varied attacks, Hekelot was defeated by Zero. He was seemingly rebuilt later on in the game but ended up being controlled by Elpizo against his own will up until Zero killed him a second time. He is a member of the green Rekkuu Gundan. *'Personality' - Despite being another of Harpuia's pupils, Hekelot seems about on the level of Polar Kamrous in terms of intelligence. He even detects Elpizo on the other side of the door, but dismisses it since in his mind, no one could have gotten past him without his knowledge. This lack of foresight combined with his gross inadequacy led to his destruction. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Heket, the frog goddess of Egypt, and "bubble." Hyleg Ourobockle *'History' - Hyleg Ourobockle was a guardian from Neo Arcadia sent to protect or retrieve the Baby Elves from Elpizo and his Resistance members. Zero encountered him in the Forest of Dysis threatening a Resistance Member with death if he didn't return the Elf. Zero told the soldier to run away and subsequently killed Ourobockle. He was seemingly rebuilt later on in the game but ended up under being controlled by Elpizo against his own will up until Zero killed him a second time. *'Personality' - Hyleg, like many of the Neo Arcadian reploids this time around, seems not to have a whole lot of character depth. It seems he was more than likely a simple member of the military forces who was sent to corner the Resistance members in the Dysis Forest in an attempt to recapture the Baby Elves. From this, we can gather that Neo Arcadia probably has as much reason to stop Elpizo as Zero eventually does. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Ouroboros. Kuwagust Anchus *'History' - Kuwagust was the brother of Herculious Anchus, and seems to have been little more than a background figure until his commission in Zero 2. At this point, he seems to have been consumed more by hate and rage towards Zero than accomplishing any real mission, though his attempted bombing of the Resistance Base was a direct order from Neo Arcadia. Like his brother, he was beaten by Zero. Later, not even resurrecting the two Anchus brothers in a double-team battle could stop Zero. He is a member of the green Rekku Gundan. *'Personality' - Like his brother, Kuwagust seems to take special pride in his ability, but this may be inherent to the brothers themselves. Though he exudes similar traits to his deceased brother, Kuwagust still had something of his own unique personality as a body-guard. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Kuwagata beetles (Stag beetle) and "anchor." Panter Flauclaws *'History' - Panter Flauclaws was a skilled apprentice of Harpuia, extremely efficient at combat operations. As such, he was assigned to guard the Neo Arcadia train from attack. Although he battled furiously against Zero, it was Zero who prevailed. He was seemingly rebuilt later on in the game but ended up under being controlled by Elpizo against his own will up until Zero killed him a second time. He is a member of the green Rekkuu Gundan. *'Personality' - Flauclaws takes extreme pride in his ability. This is apparent when he remarks that he will crush Zero, and his wailing that he was not good enough for Master Harpuia. Like many of his kind, his overconfidence in his ability led to his defeat. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - "Panter" is a play upon the word Panther, to give it a sound of authenticity. Phoenix Magnion *'History' - Phoenix Magnion was a guardian of the Neo Arcadian power plant in Mega Man Zero 2. His primary job was to protect the power source for Neo Arcadia's defense systems from the Resistance. However, he failed as he was destroyed by Zero. He was seemingly rebuilt later on in the game but ended up under being controlled by Elpizo against his own will up until Zero killed him a second time. *'Personality' - Magnion has quite a personality on him. Above all else, he is arrogant, and seems to be very private. He is deeply offended when Zero invades his lair, and even considers it an insult to have been found. Despite his heavy talk, he was still beaten. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Phoenix. *'Trivia' - One of Magnion attacks includes grabbing Zero and using holograms of Vile, Agile, Bit, and Colonel to rush Zero while he's held by Magnion. Polar Kamrous *'History' - Polar Kamrous was a guardian of the Polar Base for Neo Arcadian operations, and pupil of Leviathan. However, her dullness led to her defeat at Zero's hands. She was seemingly rebuilt later on in the game but ended up under being controlled by Elpizo against her own will up until Zero killed her a second time. She is a member of the blue Meikai Gundan. *'Personality' - Kamrous doesn't appear to be that bright of a guardian. She rambles on about Zero trying to confuse them, and how she won't allow that to happen. One must really call Kamrous' mental state into question when conducting a thorough analysis of her psyche. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Kamui of the religion of Ainu, and polar bears. Mega Man Zero 3 (Vile Numbers/Weil's Numbers) The Hachishinkan or Eight Gentle Judges were once Judges that served under Copy X and possibly even Original X. Their psyches were different before Weil took them and gave them upgrades, after which they were known as "Weil's Numbers". Each has a "judge form," in which it is humanoid, and a "punishment form", wherein they fight. It can be noted that they judged Reploids in a closed Court with X. It is possible they were the ones that judged TK-31 (Elpis / Elpizo) to be an irregular and ordered him to be retired for scrap as documented in the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero TELOS Drama Track, "Decision_Eight Gentle Judges". Blazin' Flizard *'History' - Blazin' Flizard used to work at a geothermal plant as an administrative Reploid. One day, he was upgraded into a battle Reploid by Dr. Weil. Flizard uses a special reflective shield and a heat-resistant probe on his tail in battle. During his time on the Council, he was known to have a bad relationship with Chilldre Inarabitta. He was busy occupying the geothermal plant when he was destroyed by Zero. *'Personality' - Blazin' Flizard has a hot temper, but that doesn't normally stop him from completing his job. He takes his missions with the utmost seriousness, and won't let anything external, even conflict with others, get in the way. These traits make him a valuable addition to the Weil Council. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Salamander. His name Flizzard can also mean Frilled lizard. Chilldre Inarabitta *'History' - Inarabitta was a powerful Reploid that specialized in high-speed movement. He has the ability to manipulate cold environments in order to prevent body overheating, allowing him in turn to create a freezing attack. He was a member of the eight Hachishinkan in Zero 3, and after trying to destroy a marine base during Copy X MK-2's hunt for the Dark Elf, he was confronted and destroyed by Zero. *'Personality' - Inarabitta seems to value destruction, and gets extremely angry if his gender gets confused. He also doesn't hesitate to use anything at his disposal to accomplish a mission he's on. These traits make him a valuable addition to Weil's Numbers. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - The white rabbit of Inaba, who tricked crocodiles/sharks to cross a body of water, saying that it wanted to count their numbers; "chill," referring to his ice element; and "children," referring to his youthful appearance. Deathtantz Mantisk *'History' - Deathtantz Mantisk was designed solely as an executioner Reploid rather than one for combat. During initial testing studies, he demonstrated the ability to split into multiple copies of himself. This along with his superior stealth and combat abilities provided an excellent choice for Weil's Hachishinkan army. While trying to occupy and destroy an overgrown residential area, he was found and defeated by Zero. *'Personality' - Mantisk is an interesting character in that, like Hellbat Silt, he wasn't built for combat. In the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero TELOS Drama Track, Decision Eight Gentle Judges, he was said to not have wanted to take an unnecessary life with his hands and that the dullness of his sickles were proof of peace. This in contrast to what he is like after Weil upgraded him, where he cares for nothing except the death and destruction of everything he encounters; this is evident by his behavior towards Zero and the Resistance. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - The Grim Reaper. Also based on a Praying Mantis, hence the second name 'Mantisk'. The word tanz is "to dance" in German. Glacier Le Cactank *'History' - A Reploid with the ability to help men. Using a large built-in water tank and chemistry plant, he has the ability to prevent epidemic and supply water to remote places where Neo Arcadia's protection doesn't reach. However, these aren't his only abilities; he can also become a destroyer. He can use his water tank (which is fitted with a cold- resistance double armoring) to create ice-thorns on his body, and then use his arms and body to pulverize enemies. When Zero was sent to the ice plains to recover data from Omega's fallen spaceship, Glacier confronted him and attempted to destroy him, which resulted in his quick defeat to Zero. *'Personality' - Glacier Le Cactank is like a vicious court room judge, speaking to Zero as if he were a common criminal and demanding that he pay for his act's of "law-breaking" with his life. This overbearing arrogance lead to his quick defeat. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - "Glacier" demonstrates Glacier Le Cactank's ability to use ice in his attacks, while "Cactank" is a merge between the words "cactus" and "tank", demonstrating his shape and ability to store water. ''Hellbat Silt'' / Devilbat Schilt *'History' - A bat-like Reploid that served as a Judge for the Neo Arcadian Government like the other Hachishinkan / Weil's Numbers. In battle, he excels at defense and flight. His wings carry an electricity-rebounding shield that can create high defense and can reflect attacks. It's also possible for him to disable the sensors of a Reploid temporarily, generating a false stealth. While occupying a Neo Arcadian factory, he was encountered and destroyed by Zero. *'Personality' - Hellbat Silt believes that by gathering information on his foe, he can prevail through any encounter. He also believes highly in the value of "manners" and respect, and considers Zero's attitude barbaric and thus despicable. Despite his abilities and tactics however, he was destroyed. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Modern Vampires. Schild,''pronounced "Schilt," is shield in German and schild also means shield in Dutch. *'Extra Note'''- The name Devilbat was used only in the U.S. Version, whilst the European version of Mega Man Zero 3 inexplicably retained the Japanese name. Cubit Foxtar *'History'- A battle reploid that takes charge of the strategy amongst the Council. This boss has nine sets of remote control options that are excellent for attack, and can function as a dazzling defense by changing the surrounding air temperature to create a mirage-like phenomenon. When Dr. Weil attempted to create a large amount of baby elves in an abandoned factory for unlimited power, he assigned Cubit Foxtar to stand guard. When Zero investigated the situation, Cubit confronted him and was quickly destroyed. *'Personality'- Cubit Foxtar believes that it is tasteless to partake in battle and prefers to do things to confuse and offend others. Foxtar treats Mantisk and Kelverian with contempt, due to their physical take on situations and is very manipulative. This Hachishinkan is also arrogant and very confident in its abilities. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Kitsune, whose trickery of transforming into women is specifically used here. Kyuubi is 9 tails in Japanese. Tretista Kelverian *'History' - A Reploid fitted with "three independent thought circuits" that allows for debate and for him to draw to a fair judicial conclusion. Weil then acquired this Reploid and made it into a battle machine with his own hands. The independent thought circuits were converted with a cooperation control system mechanism attachment called a Niroid. Original debate/thought capabilities were removed, and while Tretesta is a mere shadow of himself, his battle capabilities are increased by leaps and bounds. When he was occupying an immense elevator carrying mass amounts of energy crystals, he was encountered and destroyed by Zero. *'Personality' - Tretesta is large and cocky. He takes great pride in his superior size and looks down on those smaller than him. This could explain his bad relationship with the rest of his team. This same arrogance lead to his quick defeat at the hands of Zero. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Cerberus (even reinforced by himself later in the game). Tretesta is three-headed in Italian. Volteel Biblio *'History'- Volteel Biblio was a Reploid that was designed for streamlined underwater movements and experiments, as well as to coexist in underwater situations around high-voltages. But, in order to maintain his compressed form to reduce underwater resistance, the full shield protecting the power generation unit was abandoned. The electromagnetic wave, which a power generation unit constantly emits, causes abnormal conditions in the brain circuit, making periodic maintenance indispensable. His character is also influenced by this, he has eccentric speech and his conduct is conspicuous, so he rarely receives orders other than that from the direct command of the Council. When Zero was sent to recover Data on Omega and Weil, He encountered Volteel Biblio, who demanded it back. Zero destroyed him. *'Personality'- Due to the effect of the electromagnetic radiation in his brain, Volteel Biblio has been reduced to nothing but a mere simpleton. He is also slightly psychotic, at first welcoming Zero's presence, then suddenly going into a rage over Zero's apparent theft. *'Inspiration/Etymology' - Volteel is, fairly obviously, based on an electric eel. Also, biblio is the Greek and Ancient Greek word for book, fitting as he challenged Zero in an abandoned and flooded library. Mega Man Zero 4 (Einherjar Eight Warriors) Fenrir Lunaedge *'History'- Fenrir Lunaedge was a Reploid for military uses in the Elf Wars. During the Elf Wars, various Reploids were infused with Cyber elves to increase their power. In particular, Fenrir was imbued with a "acceleration elf" to increase his speed and combat abilities. He eventually died in this war, although whether he eventually died on Weil's side, or that of Neo Arcadia is unknown. In Mega Man Zero 4, he was revived by Weil to become part of the Einherjar (Eight Warriors). He justified his serving Weil by stating that it was for the human's sake. Fenrir was defeated twice by Zero, once in Area Zero, and a second time on the falling remnants of the Space Station Ragnarok. *'Personality'- Fenrir is very impatient and prefers to dispatch his enemies in a quick and professional manner. He is a stoic, with a strong motivation to prove his superior fighting abilities. On the other hand, he is very arrogant, and prior to his battle has no concerns over his potential victory, even noting that Operation Ragnarok would still succeed despite his defeat. *'Inspiration/Etymology'- Fenrir. Other inspiration include werewolf, which is implied by his bipedal stance, as well as the word Luna in his name, supporting the legend that werewolves appear at moon-lit nights. His appearance and history (dying and being revived to serve his master) is also similar to Blizzard Wolfang from Mega Man X6. Heat Genblem *'History'- No specific "occupation" is set to the past Genblem, but with his strong armor and high power of fire emission due to his reactor efficiency, he was a reactor for powering a giant laser. *'Personality'- Heat Genblem is a model soldier. Not only is he loyal to his commander, he displays a one track mindset when in the course of a mission, making him a valuable asset in Weil's army. Despite his professional take on his duty, however, he knows vengeance. This is displayed in his commentary after learning of Kraft's defeat, and how he notes he will take revenge upon Zero. *'Inspiration/Etymology'- Genbu, the Oriental turtle god. Also his name is a parody to one of the most played R.P.G.'s meaning Heat as "Fire" and Gemblem as a dull manner of saying "Emblem". He is accompanied by Suzaku the Phoenix, Byakko the tiger and Seiryuu the dragon, who collectively represent the cardinal directions. He also may have been influenced by Rainy Turtloid from Mega Man X6. ''Mino Magnaxe'' / Mino Magnus *'History'- Mino Magnus was used for recharging a "Mass Driver" Facility which transported large masses of viable energy. To ensure his high power out-put, he was installed with many superconducting electromagnetic coils, which makes it possible for him to absorb the amount of electricity comparable to one whole block of Neo Arcadia cities. *'Personality'- Because of the installation of the Mass Driver conductors, Mino Magnus is perhaps equal or less than that of Volteel Biblio and Polar Kamarus in intelligence. While powerful, his thought circuits are slow to respond to immediate situations (which commonly irritates those around him). This most likely contributed to his defeat at Zero's hands. *'Inspiration/Etymology'- Minotaur. His axe (which is a labrys) is also a Minoan artifact. His last name Magnus may have originated from the Norse god of strength Magni or from the word magnetic and "axe." Noble Mandrago *'History'- Mandrago used light-powered nano machines to execute environmental maintenance and regeneration. Upon Weil's modification, she thought that "to revive the Nature, complete control must be taken and certain destruction has to be taken place". She then took control of an Underground Woodland ("Underground Ocean of Trees" in original Japanese) with half-carbonic flora. The roots formed by mutated nano machines would drain any energy near. *'Personality'- Mandrago values efficiency, and like Cockapetri, is not above allowing others to complete tasks for her. She prefers to utilize traps, cannons and appnets to do the fighting for her. She also has some signs of sadism when she tells Zero at the start of their first fight that she "...will drain him dry" such that Zero, whom she thinks is doing useless things, will finally become useful. *'Inspiration/Etymology'- Mandragora; "noble" likely refers to her imperial behavior. Pegasolta Eclair *'History'- Pegasolta Eclair was originally assigned for the management of a large-scale aerial climate-controlling unit, with an area called the Celestial Garden being made into a fortress. To this end, he accepted modifications into a fighting Reploid. *'Personality'- Pegasolta Eclair is particularly vain. He believes himself to be the best and will not hesitate to prove the power of his infused elf in battle. He revels in his beauty, and feels "only beautiful things should be allowed to exist". *'Inspiration/Etymology'- Pegasus. Eclair is lightning in French. He also is similar in appearance to The Skiver from Mega Man X5. Popla Cocapetri *'History'- Cocapetri is a Reploid built for electronic wars who is good at jamming computer communications, by making incursions into Reploids' optical sensors, a highly compressed program virus would be "self-unfrozen" inside their image-processing memory systems. *'Personality'- Cocapetri is extremely arrogant. He is very proud of his fighting abilities, and flies into a raving madness if he is insulted in any way. Cocapetri is also greedy and pompous. In his original encounter, he reveals he uses his various subjects and machinery to accomplish his tasks, rather than using his own abilities. *'Inspiration/Etymology'- The mythological Cockatrice, the sight of whom was said to either turn a man to stone, or kill him, and 'petri' comes from the Greek word for stone, petros. Not surprisingly, one of Cocapetri's attacks turns Zero into a statue for a short period of time. Sol Titanian *'History'- Titanian was a Reploid bult for operating the testing of miniature Artificial Suns which were aimed for climate regulations. In the past, Weil dispatched a team to raid the star, but one was accidentally destroyed. With the stars connected, the ones remaining were also damaged. *'Personality'- Being based on the fairy queen Titania, Sol Titanian conveys fairy-like characteristics, especially being quite playful. On a deeper analysis, her playfulness facades her sadism, in that she wishes to see her enemies suffer until death. *'Inspiration/Etymology'- Titania the fairy queen, as well as the star Sol. * Voice - Saki Nakajima Tech Kraken *'History'- Tech Kraken is a former member of the late Phantom's Zan'ei Gundan army. He wishes to avenge Phantom's soul by defeating Zero. When Zero fought him a second time on Ragnarok, he seems to have wanted Zero to stop Ragnarok, but forces a fight anyway. *'Personality'- Tech Kraken is an honorable shinobi through and through. Like his commanding officer Phantom, he is unquestionably loyal as a subordinate and wishes revenge upon Zero for his master's defeat, however, he does so out of respect and not out of hatred, engaging Zero with humble comments and motives. When he is beaten, he honorably concedes defeat. He wants revenge for his master's death but tells Zero to stop Ragnorak from causing destruction, showing that he is a reasonable person despite his revenge seeking. *'Inspiration/Etymology'- The legendary Kraken, a giant squid who was said to consume entire ships and their crews, and when finished, vanish without a trace. He is similar in appearance to Squid Adler from Mega Man X5. References * Mega Man Zero instruction manuals * Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero TELOS booklets # # # See also * List of Mavericks Category:Mega Man Zero